Rain is Pain
by KeyName
Summary: NewChap. ( Stelah skian lama D': ) Hujan. Sebuah fenomena yang terjadi di muka bumi. Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Naruko mengenai fenomena itu? *summary absurd- -* rommance gak terasa oey :3 bukan YAOI ya.. [Cover isn't mine]
1. Prolog oey

**Rain is Pain**

**Naruto **** Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T *nggk brani lebih***

**Pair : hi-mit-su**

**Warning : Standard warn(like typo, OOC, etc),**

_/Yeiyeiye/ = _**read**

"_yeiyeiye"_** = in mind **

^yeiyeiye^ **= Soundfx**

**and**

**Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain hanya kebetulan semata, karena cerita ini dari otak saya yangGaJe**

**Read if you like or if you doesn't like just get out~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

"Awas Naru-chan! Kau harus berhati-hati melangkah. Kalau salah bisa-"

"Oke nii-san! Aku mendengar untuk ke sebelas kalinya. Bisakah aku sendiri dengan pikiranku sekarang!" saut suara (baca:teriakan) dari seorang gadis yang berada di tempat paling atas dari rumahnya. Yup, sebuah loteng yang luas tetapi sedikit pengap itu harus menjadi tujuan kunjungan pada pagi berhujan ini.

Namikaze Naruko. Anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina yang disayangkan telah meninggal dalam cerita ini. Hidup ditemani seorang kakak bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Gadis itu sedang berkutat dengan debu yang melimpah yang sering kali bercampur dengan udara yang dihirupnya.

"Kenapa hari ini hujan!" gerutunya sambil mengoyak isi dari setiap kardus yang ia lihat.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**(Tuh Bingungkan Ceritanya -_-" )**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash : Next Chap<strong>

_**"Apa yang kau maksud itu teme!" Sedikit jalan muncul di dahi Naruko.**_

**_"Percuma, kau terlalu Dobe untuk mengetahuinya."_**

**_"Apa kau bilang teme!"_**

**_"Hn"_**

**_**"Grr.."**_**

* * *

><p><strong>an : Review dong :3**


	2. Chapter 1 - Stranger -

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Helaan nafas terdengar berulang kali terdengar dari bibir cherry sang Naruko. Kedutan di wajahnya bukan karena sudah tua (bukan kaya itachi juga*ameterasu*), tetapi karena pikiran yang berulang kali ia dendangkan.<p>

"_Sekarang hari libur~ masih pagi~ dan aku harus mengirup udara seperti ini~. Umbrella~ Where are you~?"_

Gadis berambut pirang satu ini bukan ke lonteng untuk mencari sebuah album rekaman yang dulunya pernah laris itu, tetapi ia sedang mencari sebuah payung di sana. Mungkin, keadaannya akan berubah, apabila payung pink berbunga miliknya tidak hilang (baca : tidak bisa menemukan). Sang nii-san tercintanya, memberitahukan keberadaan payung yang-masih-bisa dipakai dengan membongkar-seluruh-debu-di-loteng.

Suara detuman kardus setia menemaninya saat mengoyak setiap isi, untuk mencari keberadaan payung itu. Dan didapatinya, sebuah buku bersampul pink dengan ragam bunga yang mengitari satu-satunya tulisan…

**Diary**

Serasa bernostalgia, dilihatnya lagi buku itu sambil menerawang sisi loteng mana yang memungkinkannya untuk membaca karangan tulisan di dalamnya. Dekat jendela, suasana yang nyaman walaupun keadaan luar berhembus angin serta air yang berjatuhan tidak mengurangi niatnya untuk melakukan refresh ulang akan ingatan yang dia ukir di buku itu. Buku yang ia dapat ketika ulang tahun ke 10 nya.

Dibaliklah satu persatu halaman yang terlampir, ia mengingat kalau ia tidak pernah memberi perbedaan tanggal seperti diary umumnya. Dia tebiasa menggunakan cuaca yang dominan terjadi hari itu dan selalu menggunakan tahun, sesuai umur diary tersebut. Aneh? Naruto tidak mau diarynya dianggap aneh. Dia lebih suka jika dianggap unik.

Sampai sebuah kata menghentikan gerak-geriknya. Strange Teme_. _Senyuman terukir di wajah tan-nya. Ia mulai membaca catatan tangan yang ditulis menggunakan pena gel warna hitam itu.

_/Rainy, Tahun ke-4_

_Strange Teme_

_Hey, Diary. Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku? Aku sudah menghabiskan semua sayuran di sarapanku. Tetapi kenapa kesialan masih menyapa ku hari ini. Aku bertemu Strange Teme~ : Dia benar-benar membuatku naik pitam(padahal pengennya naik shinkansen aja), pake acara manggil "Dobe" lagi. Padahalkan aku selalu masuk 5 besar setiap semester di sekolah…/_

Akhirnya, senyuman pertama yang di tunjukkan pagi ini muncul juga. Untaian kalimat di lembaran itu, membuat peristiwa tentang hari pertemuan dengan _Strange Teme-_nya.

**FLASHBACK ON minna~**

Angin dingin menyeruak ke lapisan kulit seorang gadis yang duduk di sebuah halte. Tidak begitu lama, bus yang ditunggu datang dan terbukalah gerbang (baca : pintu) berwarna biru. Perlahan dia membuka payung yang ia bawa dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pemandangan berganti dengan seorang pria yang berumur duduk di depan benda bundar (baca : kemudi) bus ini.

Pria itu menyrengit heran

"Ohaio Naru, kenapa kau memakai mantel bukannya jas hujan?" katanya sambl menunjuk kea rah Naruko

Bagaimana tidak risih, melihat mantel tebal warna orange dan syal hitam melilit lehernya. Padahal ini bukan musim dingin, bisa disebut HHB. Hanya Hujan Biasa.

"Ohaio, ji-san. Oh, ini karena kalau pakai jas hujan nanti bus ji-san basah" dengan menambahkan senyum andalan di akhir kata. Lalu memasukkan beberapa jumlah uang untuk membayar **ongkos** ke sekolahnya.

Sang supir hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar jawaban Naruko. Setelah menutup pintu yang dilewati gadis itu, ia segera kembali melakukan perjalanan ketika Naruko memilih tempat duduknya.

Bangku baris belakang, tepat di tengah.

Baris yang paling ia sukai untuk diduduki. Karena perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, butuh kurang lebih seperempat jam. Suasana didalam bus yang tenang terasa menyenangkan. Tapi tak lama, setelah Negara api menyerang.

Negara api yang dimaksud adalah halte pemberhentian terakhir sebelum dia sampai di depan sekolahnya. Seorang laki-laki jaket hitam memasuki bus berwarna biru itu. Setelah membayar, ia melangkah dan berakhir di sebelah Naruko. Dari atas sampai bawah dia melihat penampilan Naruko sekarang.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek penglihatan tidak tahu jika sedari tadi ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sampai-

"Dobe"

Gadis pirang ini menoleh ke asal suara dimana ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditemukannya seseorang yang memakai jaket dan celana yang serasi, dengan sebuah headphone berwarna gelap menggantung di lehernya. Satu kata, tam-

"Aku tahu aku tampan, jadi berhetilah menatap seperti itu, Dobe." Lanjut pemuda itu sambil memasang headphonenya ke kepala.

^TWICH^ "Apa yang kau maksud itu teme!" Sedikit jalan muncul di dahi Naruko.

"Percuma, kau terlalu Dobe untuk mengetahuinya."

"Apa kau bilang teme!"

"Hn"

"_Grr.."_ Sebelum perang dunia ke-5 dimulai, dan menghasilkan alur yang sekarat. Bus itu berhenti tepat di sebuah halte bertuliskan **Konoha Academy**.

Naruko segera menyiapkan payung untuk keluar karena keadaan masih hujan. Tidak lupa dengan ucapan (baca : teriakan) 'terima kasih' untuk oji-san (supir tadi) dan menutup kedua matanya sekaligus juluran lidah (yang diberi sound effect 'beeb')untuk pemuda serba hitam itu.

Saat dia berjalan ke arah gerbang sempat mendengar gumaman lagi.

"Dobe"

'_Sabar, sabar orang sabar beli ramen tidak bayar' _harapnya dalam hati. Harapan yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi pak Terauchi. Karena jika itu terjadi, dipastikan Ichiraku diharuskan gulung tikar untuk menutupi kerugiannya.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam gerbang, teriakan para kabel yang muncuk dari sebuah bel, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Tempo telapak kaki yang menyentuh lantai bergerak lebih cepat diiringi hafalan nama hewan yang berjejer di kebun bintang.

Di lain pihak, kendaraan umum berwarna biru tadi, tidak hanya meninggalkan Naruto, pemuda serba hitam dan bermbut err- unik berjalan dengan santai menyusul arah yang dilewati Naruko.

"Apa yang bibi Kushina pikirkan saat mengandung _dua_ makhluk Dobe seperti itu?" ucapnya lirih, berbicara sendiri dan tetap melangkah penuh keyakinan.

*Skip Time*

"Hosh..hosh..hosh…" Ia berusaha memakan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berlari tadi.

"O-ohaio Na-naruko" gadis berambut lavender yang sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah orang yang akan dia sapa.

"O-Ohaio Hinata!" sapanya balik

"Ohaio Naru-chan" ucap pria berseragam kekurangan kain itu.

"Ohaio Sai! Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu?" Tanya Naruko balik saat melihat pakaan Sai yang meperlihatkan perut yang syukurnya tidak seperti Chouji.

"Ini sudah bi. " jawabn Sai dengan menggerakkan telapak tangan di depan dada dan menghempaskan ke berlainan arah

"Jangan salahkan aku, kalau kau dibawa ke ruangan BP nanti" ujar Naruko sambil melangkah menuju bangku lalu mendudukinya.

"Woy, Naru! Kau terlihat kacau sekali." Saut sebuah suara dari arah belakang bangkunya

"Hehe, itu karena aku berlari dari gerbang sampai ke kelas ini Kiba!" jawabnya tak melupakan cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja agar tidak telat masuk kelas!" jawab Naruko agak kesal. Seseorang berlari tepat setelah bel untuk datang ke kelasnya adalah wajar bukan?

Semua kegiatan yang terjadi pada kelas itu terhenti dan setiap pasang wajah menoleh ke arah Naruko.

Lee, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Chouji, Hinata tak lupa Kiba segera menggerombol di mejanya Naruko.

"Etto.., Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kebingungan

"Hooaam, apa kau lupa jam pertama kita siapa?" Seseorang balik bertanya kepada Naruko. Tanpa diberitahu kalian pasti mengenalnya.

"Em" Naruko menunduk dan jari telunjuk menyentuh ke dahinya, pose berpikir

^tiktoktiktok^

Tidak begitu lama ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajahnya. "Kakashi sensei" imbuhnya dengan tersenyum kaku

Setelah melihat ekspresi Naruko, akhirnya helaan nafas kelegaan terdengar dari semua siswa di sana. Mereka kira, ia hilang ingatan tentang kelakuan kakashi-sensei

"Mungkin butuh 5 menit lagi sebelum kedua kakinya memasuki kelas ini dan berkata 'maaf, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan' " Timpal salah satu anak

"Dengan senyum yang bersembunyi di balik masker yang entah pernah dicuci itu. Tapi itulah namanya semngat masa muda!" imbuh Lee mengingatkan

"Bukan salah ku bila aku akan tidak tahu kalau aku akan tidak membawa peta jalan yang benar menuju kehidupan Ten-ten. Dan juga Lee, aku memang hanya memiliki sedikit waktu melakukannya, aku sangat senang bila kau ingin membantuku di akhir pekan" kata-kata yang muncul tanpa peringatan tadi membuat keadaan ruangan menjadi sepi.

Saat Naruko menengok kanan dan kirinya, gerombolan manusia tadi sudah hilang, dan kembali si tempat duduk masing-masing.

'_mereka itu' _gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala sangat pelan.

"Tapi hari ini, aku sudah membawa peta sekaligus membawa teman baru untuk kalian semua" Lanjut kakashi "Ayo kau di sana, cepat masuk"

^taptaptap^ suara langkah kaki penuh kepercaya diri menggema.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" imbuh Kakashi-sensei yang terasa seperti perintah.

Dengan wajah menatap lantai "Uchiha Sasuke" diam sebentar "14 tahun, dari Iwa Junior High School" setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir ia sedikit mendongak. Membuat semua wanita maupun non-wanita(?) bersemburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apakah ada-"

"KAAUUU!" Ucapan yang lebih kearah teriakan terlontar dari bibir Naruko memotong sesei berambut silver itu. Posisinya sekarang, sedang berdiri dengan tangan menunjuk wajah pemuda yang memperkenalkan sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berakibat pandangan seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke Naruko karena letak duduknya yang strategis. Tengah ruangan.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Grr, TE-" ^ctuakk^ Teriakan kedua terputus oleh spidol hitam terbang tepat ke dahinya. Sang pelaku tidak lain korban dari teriakan pertama.

"Namikaze-san, bisakah anda duduk dengan tenang di jam pelajaran kali ini?" Pertanyaan mengarah ke peryataan membuat Naruko menempelkan rok lagi dengan wajah ditekuk. Tentu saja dengan tetap mengusap korban 'roket terbang' tadi.

"Untuk Uchiha-san, anda bisa duduk di-"

Terputusnya ucapan itu karena Kakashi telah melihat Sasuke telah duduk di salah satu bangku.

"sana" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah tenang. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 101-110 baca 10 menit dan kita langsung ulangan"

"APPA?!" Seru mereka bersamaan, tentu saja seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze absen dari hal itu.

Naruko hanya bisa mendengus sebentar setelah mendengarkan, di buka buku sejarah yang tebal itu dan menurutinya. Toh, dia kemarin sudah belajar.

*Skip Time*

Setelah ulangan nista itu selesai, bel istirahat merupakan anugrah yang menandakan tuhan masih sayang mereka.

"A-yo Na-Naruchan, kita pergi ke kan-tin" ajak Hinata

"Eh, kok tidak pergi dengan Kiba?" Tanya Naruko menyelidik. Tentu saja dia heran, kenapa hari ini pasangan dari sahabat nya itu tidak mengajak ke kantin bersama. Padahal biasanya seperti jerawat di muka(?). Gampang kelihatan.

"Di-a la-gi ada u-rusan"

"Baiklah" Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan disamping Hinata. Ia melirik ke tempat duduk Sasuke dan menemukan kalau dia sudah hilang dari sana.

Perjalanan yang ia tempuh lumayan panjang. Karena kelasnya berada di pojok bangunan sekolah. Tepat bersampingan dengan ruang musik, tempat dimana keunggulan **Konoha Junior High School** diperlihatkan. Ruangan yang tidak patut di sebut kecil itu menyimpan berbagai macam alat musik yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Contoh, di sana tersimpan grand piano yang harganya bisa bikin author pingsan.

Saat akan melewati ruangan yang baru saja author jelaskan, Naruko berhenti bergerak. Dia mendengar petikkan gitar menguak dari sana.

"Hinata kau pergi dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari kembali, bersikap seperti ia melakukan sesuatu.

"Hugh.., dia itu" ucap Hinata sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak begitu lama, kepala Naruko muncul di balik dinding. Melihat tidak ada orang, dia memasuki ruangan atau lebih di sebut gedung itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menghampiri seseorang yang melakukan permainan gitar tadi. Dia hafal, setiap nada yang ditimbulkan tangan'nya'. Bagaimana dia lupa tentang hal itu, kalau ia biasanya disebut stalker. Yup, seorang stalker yang manis dengan rambut pirang berbentuk ponytail itu.

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
><em>Menunggu teleponmu, aku muak, aku marah<em>  
>call I'm desperate for your voice<br>_Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu_  
>Listening to the song we used to sing<br>_Mendengarkan lagu yang dulu kita nyanyikan_  
>In the car, do you remember<br>_Di dalam mobil, apakah kau ingat_  
>Butterfly, Early Summer<br>_Kupu-kupu, awal musim panas_  
>It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet<br>_Semua terulang, seperti saat dulu kita bertemu_  
>Like when we would meet<br>_Seperti saat dulu kita bertemu_

'_Tidak salah lagi!'_ gumamnya dalam hati, sambil tetap tersenyum dalam langkah menuju ke sana.

**Chorus**  
>Cause I was born to tell you I love you<br>_Karena aku dilahirkan untuk bilang aku mencintaimu_  
>And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>_Dan aku tersiksa melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, untuk menjadikanmu milikku_  
>Stay with me tonight<br>_Tinggallah bersamaku malam ini_

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
><em>Telanjang dan bersih, aku baru, aku segar<em>  
>I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh<br>_Aku merasa sangat berambisi, kau dan aku, tubuh kita_  
>Cause every breath that you will take<br>_Karena tiap nafas yang akan kau hirup_  
>when you are sitting next to me<br>_Saat kau duduk di sisiku_  
>will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?<br>_Akan membawa hidup ke harapan terdalamku, apakah fantasimu?_  
>(What's your, what's your, what's your...)<p>

**Back to Chorus**

And I'm tired of being all alone  
><em>Dan aku lelah sendirian<em>  
>And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home<br>_Dan saat-saat sendiri ini membuatku ingin pulang_

Terkejut? Tidak. Bagaimana caranya tidak terkejut, kalau seseorang yang kau stalk, berduaan dengan orang lain di tempat kedap suara apalagi sesama jenis. Sekaligus menyanyikan lagu seperti itu pula.

Yup, di sana Naruko melihat fenomena paling mengejutkan. Saat seorang idolanya, bernama Sabaku no Gaara berdua dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi pagi ia cap sebagai orang berbahaya sedunia Uchiha Sasuke.

Posisi mereka duduk di panggung yang berdampingan dengan kaki tergantung di bawah. Membuat suasana menjadi… arkkkhhh padahal tadi udah diketik bukan YAOI.

"Hei Naruko!" sapa Gaara. Naruko yang masih disibukkan dengan khayalan dirinya sendiri tersadar.

"Hai juga Gaara-senpai" Jawabnya masih dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Dobe"

"Apa yang kau bilang Teme! Maksudku apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Oh, seperti biasanya hanya mengisi waktu luangku. Tiba-tiba, dia datang dan saat kutanyakan hal sama denganmu, dia berkata kalau tertarik dengan suaraku" jelas Gaara yang sudah menaruh kembali gitar yang digunakan ke tempat semula.

"Ahh, ternyata si Teme juga suka suara dari Gaara-senpai. Eh, bagaimana lomba terakhir yang senpai ikuti?"

"Ah, seperti biasa. Tapi tahun ini aku menemukan saingan terberat."

"Siapa itu?"

Tanpa Naruko sadari detuman piano menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Dia, ex-Iwatobi Junior High School, 14 tahun. Mendapat juara kedua, tentunya setelah aku…" sambung Gaara

Turn around, turn around  
><em>Berbaliklah, berbaliklah<em>  
>And fix your eye in my direction<br>_Dan arahkan pandanganmu kepadaku_  
>So there is a connection<br>_Agar ada hubungan_

I can't speak,  
><em>Aku tak dapat bicara<em>  
>I can't make a sound<br>_Aku tak dapat keluarkan suara_  
>To somehow capture your attention<br>_Tuk merebut perhatianmu_  
>I'm staring at perfection<br>_Aku sedang menatap sesuatu yang sempurna_  
>Take a look at me so you can see<br>_Tataplah aku agar kau tahu_  
>How beautiful you are<br>_Betapa cantiknya dirimu_

"..adik dari pemusik prefesional, Uchiha Itachi atau dengan kata lain ex-senpai kita disini…."

**CHORUS**  
>You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger<br>_Kau sebut aku orang asing, kau bilang aku bahaya_  
>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight<br>_Namun semua pikiran itu akan pergi darimu_  
>I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel<br>_Aku hancur, terabaikan, engkau seorang bidadari_  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight<br>_Yang membuat impianku jadi kenyataan malam ini_

I'm confident, but I can't pretend  
><em>Aku percaya, namun tak bisa pura-pura<em>  
>I wasn't terrified to meet you<br>_Aku tak takut berjumpa denganmu_  
>I knew you could see right through me<br>_Aku tahu kau bisa melihat ke dalam diriku_

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
><em>Kulihat nyawaku berkelip tepat di depan mataku<em>  
>And I knew just what we'd turn into<br>_Dan aku tahu kan berubah menjadi apa kita_  
>I was hoping that you could see<br>_Aku berharap kau bisa melihat_

Take a look at me so you can see  
><em>Tataplah aku agar kau tahu<em>

You are an angel  
><em>Engkau seorang bidadari<em>  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight<br>_Yang membuat impianku menjadi kenyataan malam ini_  
><strong>(4x)<strong>  
>Take a look at me so you can see<br>_Tataplah aku agar kau tahu_  
>How beautiful you are<br>_Betapa cantiknya dirimu_

Your beauty seems so far away  
><em>Kecantikanmu tampak begitu jauh<em>  
>I'd have to write a thousand songs<br>_Aku sampai harus menulis seribu lagu_  
>To make you comprehend how beautiful you are<br>_Agar kau paham betapa cantiknya dirimu_

Naruko yakin, di sana saat bernyanyi dengan piano yang mengiringi. Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum dengan melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan yang baru saja yakin tidak mungkin keluar dari seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

I know that I can't make you stay  
><em>Aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa membuatmu tak pergi<em>  
>But I would give my final breath<br>_Namun rela kuberikan nyawaku_  
>To make you understand how beautiful you are<br>_Agar kau mengerti betapa cantiknya dirimu_  
>Understand how beautiful you are<br>_Mengerti betapa cantiknya dirimu_

Dia terhipnotis, lagi. Saat mendengar chorus dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke. Seperti semua lagu itu di tunjukkan untuknya.

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
><em>Kau sebut aku orang asing, kau bilang aku bahaya<em>  
>You call me a stranger<br>_Kau sebut aku orang asing_

Suara tepukan tangan muncul setelah detuman terakhir lagu itu di dengar.

"Saingan yang berat kan?" peryataan sang Sabaku

**Flashback OFF**

_/..tapi, aku akui sih suaranya bagus. Hehe ^.^. ttd, Naruko/_

Setelah puas mengenang, dia membalik ke halaman selanjutnya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba terdiam, dan lama-kelamaan mengeras. Seperti menahan amarah.

_/Rainy, Tahun ke-4_

_ Hey, dia kembali.. Kembali dengan membawa semua 'itu'! Hugh : kenapa akhir-akhir ini nasibku…/_

**TBC**

**(Tuh Bingungkan Ceritanya)**

**a/n : Sebelumnya terima kasih buat seseorang disana yang sudah membuat blog untuk lirik lagu yang ada di atas…**

**Your Call & Stranger **** Secondhand Serenade**

**Review ding :3**


	3. Chapter 2 - Felling -

**Full flashback~ :3**

**Chapter 2**

**FlashBack On**

"Saingan yang berat kan?" peryataan sang Sabaku

"Eh-ehm aku rasa" Jawab sekenanya. Mungkin, efek dari terlalu menikmati lagu itu membuat tokoh utama kita merasa… dimabukkan? Kalau masalah itu, tanyakan ke Naruko sendiri (Reader : Hey!) Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

"_Wah ternyata si Teme itu jago nyanyi."_

"Kenapa Dobe, aku tahu suaraku merdu. Tapi dipuji oleh orang sepertimu, rasanya aneh" Sontak suara itu membuat kesadaran Naruko kembali.

"_Cih, dasar Teme. Apa dia kebanyakan ngambil 'percaya diri' waktu pembagian jiwa?"_ Dengan tepat menatap ke dua onyxs hitam itu.

"Setelah memujiku sekarang menghinaku" Ucapnya sambil melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"_Eh? membaca pikiran? Seseorang indra keenam?" _Pikirnya(telat)

"Tanpa punya indra keenam pun, mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan itu mudah." Jawabnya dengan tetap malakukan kegiatannya tadi.

"Mungin itu efek karena kurangnya bakat"

^twicth^ _"Kurang…bakat..?!"_ Belasan langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa, dan berhenti tepat sebelum not sebuah lagu di dentingkan. Sebuah tanda untuk memainkan lagu yang biasanya mereka mainkan jika ada kesempatan tentunya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri menarik nafas, dan..

When I look into your eyes,  
><em>Saat kutatap matamu<em>  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>_Seolah sedang kupandangi langit malam_  
>or a beautiful sunrise,<br>_Atau indahnya mentari terbit_  
>There's so much they hold<br>_Banyak arti dari dua hal itu_  
>And just like them old stars,<br>_Begitu pula bintang-bintang di atas sana_  
>I see that you've come so far,<br>_Kulihat tlah kau tempuh perjalanan panjang_  
>to be right where you are,<br>_Tuk sampai di tempatmu kini berada_  
>How old is your soul?<br>_Berapakah umur jiwamu?_

Pergerakan sang 'chiken butt' berhenti saat mendengarnya…

I won't give up on us,  
><em>Takkan kuberhenti berusaha<em>  
>even if the skies get rough<br>_Meskipun langit mulai menghitam_  
>I'm giving you all my love<br>_Kuberi kau seluruh cintaku_  
>I'm still looking up<br>_Aku masih tetap melangkah_

…bukan, bukan suara yang sering muncul setiap ada perlombaan dan merebut posisi pertama. Tetapi dentingan tuts yang terikat manis, menyeruak masuk ke pendengarannya. Musik yang diberikan terasa 'hidup' …

And when you're needing your space  
><em>Dan saat kau ingin sendiri<em>  
>to do some navigating<br>_Untuk bertualang_

I'll be here, patiently waiting,  
><em>Aku kan di sini, sabar menunggu<em>  
>to see what you find.<br>_Tuk melihat yang kau temukan_

…yare-yare, pertanyaannya terjawab setelah pita suara masuk menuju pendengarannya. Dengan perkiraan jarak dari indra pendengaran melalui perhitungan otak encer 'uchiha' miliknya, seseorang bernyanyi dan duduk di depan sebuah grand itu…

'Cause even the stars they burn,  
><em>Karena meskipun bintang terbakar<em>  
>some even fall to the earth.<br>_Bahkan ada yang jatuh ke bumi_  
>We got a lot to learn.<br>_Banyak yang kita pelajari_  
>God knows we're worth it<br>_Tuhan tahu kita layak menerimanya_  
>No, I won't give up<br>_Aku takkan menyerah_

…berambut pirang ponytail, kulit tan, sesuatu seperti bekas cakaran di pipi dan tak lupa blue shapirre yang terangkai indah indah di wajahnya. Tu-tunggu? Indah? Ha ha, pairnya mulai terasa kan reader? Ekhem. Ia kembali melangkah, tapi dengan arah berbeda, lebih mendekat menuju tempatnya semula sambil memberi tanda agar Gaara tidak melanjutkan bait selanjutnya…

I don't want to be someone  
><em>Aku tak ingin menjadi seseorang<em>  
>who walks away so easily<br>_Yang pergi dengan mudahnya_  
>I'm here to stay<br>_Aku akan tinggal_  
>and make the difference that I can make<br>_Dan membuat perbedaan_

…diganti dengan suara tak kalah baritone, suara yang 'sempat' membuat Naruko tersepon- ah, terpesona maksudnya…

Our differences, they do a lot to teach us,  
><em>Perbedaan kita, banyak yang mereka ajarkan pada kita<em>  
>how to use the tools and gifts we got,<br>_Cara manfaatkan alat dan anugerah yang kita punya_  
>yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>_Yeah, banyak yang kita pertaruhkan_  
>and in the end you're still my friend.<br>_Dan pada akhirnya kau kan tetap jadi temanku_  
>At least we did intend for us to work.<br>_Setidaknya kita berniat pertahankan hubungan kita_  
>We didn't break, we didn't burn.<br>_Kita tak patah arang, kita tak terbakar_

…dan Gaara merasa sebagai pengganggu di sini. Saat author sadari, si teme telah berada di dekat Naruko yang masih fokus ke benda berwarna hitam dan putih yang tersusun rapi itu. Walaupun di dalam hatinya 99% merasa jengah…

We had to learn how to bend,  
><em>Kita harus belajar menunduk,<em>  
>without the world, caving in.<br>_Tanpa dunia ikut runtuh_  
>I had to learn, what I've got<br>_Aku harus belajar, apa yang kupunya_  
>And what I'm not and who I am.<br>_Dan yang tak kumiliki dan siapa diriku_

…1% untuk merasa- entahlah apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Kebingungan yang mengruak antara reader dan author terputus karena suara lain yang muncul…

I won't give up on us,  
><em>Takkan kuberhenti berusaha<em>  
>even if the skies get rough<br>_Meskipun langit mulai menghitam_

…tuts terhenti seiring petikkan gitar terdengar dari bangku paling belakang. Kedua warna rambut dengan perbedaan yang kontras terlihat jelas. Kulit tan*cek*, tanda kumis*cek*, shapirre*cek*, pirang*cek*, pendek*ce-* maksudnya pirang pendek *cek*, pemuda*et-to ce-k*.

"Orang/Makhluk itu datang" ucap Naruko dan Sasuke serempak

I'm giving you all my love  
><em>Kuberi kau seluruh cintaku<em>

I'm still looking up.  
><em>Aku tetap melangkah<em>

...orang maupun makhluk yang dibicarakan mereka adalah sang kakak atau lebih tepatnya kembaran dari Naruko yang namanya telah di ucapkan di prolog. Namikaze Naruto…

Well, I won't give up on us.  
><em>Aku takkan berhenti berusaha<em>  
>(No, I'm not giving up.)<br>_(Aku takkan menyerah)_  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows.<br>_Tuhan tahu aku kuat, Dia tahu._

…sedang duduk berdampingan dengan idola sang adik, yang entah bagaimana mau jadi backing vocal sekaligus gitaris dadakan Naruto…

(I am tough, I am love.)  
><em>(Aku kuat, aku adalah cinta.)<em>  
>We got a lot to learn.<br>_Banyak yang kita pelajari_  
>(We're life, we are love.)<br>_(Kita adalah hidup, kita adalah cinta)_  
>God knows we're worth it.<br>_Tuhan tahu kita layak menerimanya_  
>(And we're worth it.)<br>_(Dan kita layak menerimanya)_

Duet beberapa menit itu terhenti setelah Naruko menekan tuts rendah di depannya dengan aura membunuh. Mungkin karena cara sang kakak dan sabaku-san bernyanyi yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Namikaze-san"

"Iya Naru-chan"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukan Sabaku-senpai seperti itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk posisi yang terlalu dekat dari sang kakak.

"Ayolah, apa dia tidak pantas?" Jawab dia sambill menarik dan menggenggam pergelangan Gaara ke atas.

Dengan gerakan seperti robot, wajah itu menatap dalam warna mata yang sama dengan miliknya "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku siapkan lahan pemakamanmu" Seringai dan mata lebih kelam terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Eh-ehh, bercanda imouto-chan" ujarnya sambil melepas ikatan(gandengan tangan) itu.

"Bahkan kalau aku seseorang seperti itu. Aku akan pandai untuk memilih, Naruko" ucapnya sambil melihat orang disampingnya dengan pandangan 'merendahkan'.

"Aku setuju dengan sabaku-senpai" Timpal Sasuke dengan angkuhnya menyauti dan entah sejak kapan(lagi) telah duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan Naruko yang berada di antaran Gaara secara sengaja membatasi kakanya dengan senyum manis mematikannya yang tak lupa ia berikan. Membuat secara reflek dua pemuda stoic mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

Acara ayo-death-glare-naruto yang terjadi begitu mencekam.

"Hei! Bisakah kita hentikan ini? Ne, Uchiha-san? Sabaku-san? dan Imouto-chan?" katanya sambil menoleh ke tiap wajah yang menatapnya.

"Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran untuk **H-class**(*) di **High School**?" jawab Naruko tak menghirauan, dengan posisi seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Yup" balasnya sambil memainkan gitar yang diambil dari tangan Gaara.

"Jadi, sebutkan alasan seorang anak **H-class** **High School** di sini dengan dua kata dalam dua detik. Sebelum aku panggilkan Orochimaru-san/Banci itu" jawab Gaara dan Naruko kompak. Meninggalkan ekspresi 'angkat satu alis' yang ditampilkan Sasuke.

Sedikit info, **H-class** adalah salah satu kelas (dari dua kelas) khusus di setiap tahap pembelajaran di **Konoha Academy**, yang disiapkan untuk anak-anak dengan kualitas 'istimewa' dari murid yang lainnya, mulai bidang akademis maupun non-akademis.

Juga bukan tempat di mana orang kaya berkumpul. Karena peraturan penting sistem pemilihan murid untuk kedua kelas itu adalah **kedudukan orang tua tidak berpengaruh**. Tapi, peraturan pertamanya **IQ yang dimiliki di atas rata-rata**. Sekitar 200 ke atas. Berlebihan? Terserah key dong. #buakgh

Jeda waktu 10 detik dengan bersamaan lagi berkata "sekarang"

"**Matsuri**. **Kikaku**" ucapnya tepat waktu. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan makhluk jadi-jadian yang menjabat sebagai petugas ketertiban untuk **H-class** seperti itu. Nyawa miliknya masih dibutuhkan untuk melindungi Imouto nya itu( bilang aja takut-_-"). Karena jika bertemu dia, hal yang paling tidak diinginkan terjadi. Terakhir kali ia pulang ke rumah dengan bedak yang mengalahkan para geisha yang ada

Apa masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah jika Naruto pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia takut kecantikkan adiknya akan kalah sama dia. Seharusnya dia yang lebih tampan bukan?

Desahan lega keluar bersamaaan(lagi), karena dugaan tentang makhluk satu ini tidak benar. Mereka kira, ia hanya datang dengan perasaan ingin bertemu dengan seseorang dari kelas Gaara. Perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik kalau tidak mau disebut langka, bubble gum. Haruno Sakura.

Anak dari seorang perancang busana ternama dengan merek 'spring' itulah yang disukai Naruto sejak jaman unyu-unyu-nya dia, kelas 2 di **Elementary School**. Sakura yang merupakan murid baru waktu itu membuat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya terkena sindrom 'Love in Firsth Sight' gitu.

Setiap hari ia mencoba pendekatan padanya. Yah, namanya anak kecil, pasti caranya sesuatu yang simple. Seperti, berkata 'ohayo' saat bertemu pertama kali sebelum masuk kelas. Entah ini untung atau tidak bagi Sakura, karena bisa sekelas dengan orang seperti Naruto selama bersekolah di sana.

Hari yang di tunggu tiba saat di kelas empat, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lalu, wusshh itu terjadi begitu saja. Sampai sekarang, Sakura merupakan pasangan setia. Setia untuk menolak Naruto setiap kali menyatakan cinta padanya.

Fenomena mereka(narusaku) yang paling baru terjadi 4 hari yang lalu…

Saat Naruto melihat Sakura sedang beristirahat pada jam eksul yang ia ikuti. Sindrom goda-Sakura-karena-benci-jadi-cinta nya lagi kumat. Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati Sakura yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang namanya sama seperti dia.

**(**)** "Sayang" ucapnya dengan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang?" Tanya Sakura dengan menjauhi tempat yang di duduki Naruto.

"Lho? Memangnya aku tadi bilang apa?" Dengan mimik wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat

Menyrengitkan dahi "Sayang" Jawabnya tak yakin

"Iya sayang~, ada apa?~" Saut Naruto dengan (sok)manis.

Begitulah sekilas info mengenai jatuhnya korban yang di temukan di halaman **Konoha Junior High School **dengan luka lebam plus benjolan di sekitar wajahnya. Salah siapa mengganggu ketua tim putri judo tingkat nasional.

"Hey melamun tidak baik untuk tenggorokan" ucapnya yang membuat kedua orang di sampingnya tersentak dan masih membuat Sasuke bertahan dengan pose terakhirnya.

"Festival?"

"Iya, Teme. Tidak ku sangka telinga-"

"Festival apa?" Potongnya dengan melipat kedua tangan ke belakang kepala dengan menutup kelopak matanya.

"Ja-"

"Matsuri no chōsen" Ucap Gaara dengan pose membawa sebuah buku bertuliskan 木の葉アカデミー[Read : Konoha Academi] di halaman 祭りのアカデミー[Read : Matsuri no Academi] tak lupa kacamata senada dengan rambut bertengger di hidung milikknya. Dan dengan sangat menyesal, untuk ke sekian kalinya, key tidak tahu itu darimana.

"Ap-"

"Salah satu dari berbagai macam festival yang diselenggarakan di academy yang ber-predikat **Academy Of Festival** ini Teme~" Ucap Naruko yang menganggap itu-tadi-balas-dendam dengan menjulurkan lidah nya, tak lupa tatapan mengejek untuk Sasuke, yang hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ehem, Matsuri no chōsen adalah nama sebuah festival yang hanya diselenggarakan di **Konoha Academy **ini. Bernama seperti itu karena festival ini berwujud tantangan untuk murid yang bersekolah dari **Elementery School** sampai **High School**. Tantangan didapat dari pengadaan festival yang tidak teratur dan memiliki tema kegiatan yang berbeda-beda." Ucap Naruto menengahi

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik topic pembahasan.

"Itu-"

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak, tanyakan ke Aniki mu yang keren ini, Ototou-chan"

Udara tiba-tiba menipis, meninggalkan aura mencekam yang keluar dari seorang berambut 'khas chiken butt' nya, yang mendapati sepasang lengan melingkari leher porselennya dari belakang.

"Yo, Itachi-senpai-san!"

"Konichiwa, Itachi-san"

"Yo, Naruko! Konichiwa mo Gaara" Ucapnya dengan tetap melakukan pose terakhirnya.

Dengan nada berat Sasuke berkata "Lepas, atau-"

"Atau?" beo Itachi

"Atau ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk krim anti keriput baru mu itu!"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis sang bungsu "Haha, Otouto ku yang manis, Aniki mu yang keren ini tidak punya barang senista itu~"

"Dasar narsisme" dumal Naruto pelan, yang di barengi helaan nafas dari dua orang di sebelah kirinya.

Menyeringai "Oh, jadi 1 box yang datang dari pengiriman barang kema-"

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau tadi meninggalkan aku dengan Tsunade-san tadi!" Dengan cepat Itachi telah berada di depan pemuda blonde itu.

"Pengalihan topik" ucap si kembar dan Gaara sweatdrop bersamaan

"Ayolah, kaichou~ bukankah hal seperti itu biasanya kau urus sendiri" elak Naruto

"Tidak ada alasan seperti itu Namikaze-san, kau telah menyia-nyiakan waktu mu untuk belajar di salah satu kelas terbaik di **Konoha High School **begitu saja. Jangan berkata bahwa hanya karena kau yang termuda di sana bisa meremehkannya!" Khotbah Itachi dengan sifat president council yang keluar.

"Wakatta kaichou." Ucap Naruto dengan memutar matanya

"Sebelumnya aku minta tolong pada kalian, datang ke ruangan president council **High School ** sepulang sekolah" Saut Itachi

_APA? Seorang Uchiha Itachi meminta tolong untuk urusan seperti ini? Hanya sebuah festival biasa? Uchiha Itachi yang itu?_

Sederet kata di benak orang lain jika mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi bukan untuk mereka yang sedang menatap onyx hitam ataupun kulit wajah keriput saat ini, karena telah mengetahui sifat aslinya.

Menepuk kedua tangan "Baiklah istirahat telah berakhir. Kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Semoga pelajaran kalian menyenangkan" lanjutnya dengan menutup pintu itu kembali. (sejak kapan nyampe ke pintu?)

"Jaa ne Ruko-chan, Sasu-chan, dan Gaa-chan" ucap nya sambil mengekor langkah Itachi.

"Hilangkan –chan itu dari namaku" saut mereka bersamaan. Kembalinya Aura yang tadi sempat menghilang dengan tambahn kapasitas dua orang lagi.

"Haik-haik" Ucapnya setelah melewati pintu yang tak kecil itu. Kegelapan tadi berganti menjadi keheningan dari tiga makhluk berbeda rambut di sana.

"Feeling ku mengatakan festival ini akan berbau musik" Ujar Gaara yang sekrang telah berada di pintu keluar ruangan itu

"Kenapa bisa begitu Gaara-senpai?" Tanya Naruko penasaran

"Entah, muncul begitu saja setelah melihat kalian tadi melantunkan lagu dengan serasi seperti itu" suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri nya.

"Aku.. sama Teme/Dobe" sebut mereka bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan tatapan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tanpa mengetahui senyuman seseorang yang bersender di depan pintu. Orang itu memutuskan untuk menghentikkan kegiatannya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Mimpi" ucap Sasuke sedetik kemudian.

Mendengar kata mimpi, Naruko teringat dengan…

Bagaikan di dalam sebuah iklan

Pastilah selain mimpi

… beberapa lirik dari sebuah lagu idol grup itu. Tidak melupakan koreografi singkatnya.

"Hm?" Gumanya tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan. Dengan tetap berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

Marude koibito mitai ni

itsuka yume no nakade

"Lagu dari JKT48 teme, sisternya AKB48 yang di Jakarta ituloh" ucapnya dengan menjaga irama langkah yang sesuai dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu Jakarta?!" Mungkin jika ini sebuah manga, sepasang mata menyelidik akan di perbesar satu halaman.

Seolah tak peduli, Sasuke mengambil handphone touch screen mode terbaru itu keluar dari sakunya. Melihat respon tersebut, Naruko hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi ngambeknya yang biasa. Seperti kata-kata yang terdengar pada banyak fanfic yaitu me'pout'kan bibir cherry miliknya. Tanpa mengetahui seringai teruntai samar pada pemuda itu.

Kecelakaan hampir terjadi jika Naruko tidak mengerem kakinya saat pemuda bersandang Uchiha di depannya berhenti mendadak. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk mendengar ucapan "Ada apa Teme?" sambil memandang lekat menuju wajah yang lebih tinggi darinya dua senti itu.

Bukan suara, tapi pergerakan sang Uchiha memberikan kesempatan(paksaan) untuk Naruko membaca apa yang ada di handphone berukuran 8 inch itu. Kedua manik shapirre itu membaca beberapa tulisan di sana. Tulisan itu merupakan hasil ketikkan seseorang di sebuah blog yang dapat dicari dari mesin pencari terkenal buatan tahun 1999.

"Ada apa Teme?"

"Baca"

"Iya, tapi buat apa lirik lagu ini?"

"Itukan lirik lagu yang kau bicarakan tadi"

"Iya teme…, kenapa?" Lanjut Naruo sedikit kesal

"Kalau menurut pendapatku" walaupun langkah uchiha bungsu itu terdengar lagi, rasa penasaran dari Naruko membuat otaknya berfikir lebih keras. Mungin pergerakan melambat adalah efek dari cara berfikir yang terlalu keras.

"Lagu itu bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang di sukai kan?" beruntungnya sambungan koneksi dari sel otak Naruko seperti salah satu operator yang sedang cepat-cepatnya karena masih baru.

Lingkungan yang tadinya hanya lorong sepi berganti menjadi keramaian oleh siswa yang berada di luar kelas saat itu.

"Jadi kau tadi berusaha-"

"WOOOOOAAA, itu kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan hari ini Teme!" Potongnya dengan mata yang dapat mengeluarkan suara 'clingcling' berualang kali. Teriakan yang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahny- maksudku mereka.

"Dobe"

Empat buah urat nadi tebentuk di dahi Naruko.

"Kau kembali menyebalkan Teme. Apa yang tad-" Semburat merah menghiasi kedua bakpau di wajah Naruko "KHHEE?!" Teriakan yang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahny- maksudku mereka(lagi -_-)

"Wah loadingnya terlalu lama" ucapan yang membuat sweatdrop berjamaah bersumber dari seseorang bermasker yang datang dari lorong ruang guru.

"Ada apa kalian? Bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran baru sudah dimulai?"

Kegaduhan langkah kaki memenuhi pendengaran di sekitarnya, menyisihkan keberadaan ketiga makhluk berbeda umur itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kakashi-sensei berada- maksudku baru keluar dari ruang guru?" Tanya Naruko . Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka tidak lari, jawabannya karena waktu pelajaran kali ini merupakan jam kerja guru berambut silver yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Karena ica-ica paradise edisi terbatas telah dibuat versi pdf nya..." Dua insan itu tidak bisa menghentikan lajur dari sweatdrop di kepala mereka.

"...dan untuk memberikan hukuman pada seseorang yang mengaktifkan handphone pada jam pelajaran. " tak luput gerakan berjalan sambil menarik dua kuping yang berbeda itu.

"Membersihkan halaman belakang sampai pulang mungkin sudah cukup"

Teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari Naruko tidak membuat sensei itu berhenti bicara "Padahal aku juga ingin menghukum kalian karena menggunakan aula tanpa ijin"

Gerak respon bahu yang tiba-tiba terangkat seperti tindakan kucing saat terkejut, sungguh tidak Uchiha sama sekali, membuat guru entah tingkat kemesumannya berapa itu tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Itachi-san, dia mengatakan kalau kalian mungkin akan terlambat untuk memasuki kelas karena rencana festival itu."

Hembusan nafas yang terdengar ditelinga Kakashi menyudahi perjalanan mereka dan perbedaan latar sekarang membuat merinding satu-satunya gadis disana.

"Hukuman kalian hanya untuk membersihkan-"

"Kakashi-sensei, an-nda tidak ber-bercan-da kan?" ucapnya sambil gerakan leher patah-patah untuk melihat wajah sensei itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Namikaze-san" Ucapnya serius

"Membersihkan halaman belakang. Bukan kah sensei sendiri berkata seperti itu?" elak Sasuke.

"Yap, Uchiha-san. Membersihkan halaman belakang terutama bagian-"

"Tapi ini lebih terlihat seperti hutan dari pada rumah kaca!" imbuh Naruko dengan menunjuk bagian kaca yang tertumpuk banyaknya sulur-sulur hijau tak beraturan.

"Baiklah, aku ada jam pelajaran. Semangat kalian berdua" Teriaknya saat berbelok melewati lorong tadi.

"..be.."

"_Jika saja dihukum menghabiskan ramen di kantin",_

"Dob…"

"_Atau menjadi asisten pribadi Gaara-senpai setiap ada perlombaan aku bisa terima, tapi ini"_

"dobe" ucap Sasuke tepat di belakang telinganya, membuat reaksi pemilik berputar cepat. Ini dia tinggal beberapa senti hidung mereka bertemu. Reflek Naruko membenturkan dahinya menuju dahi si Uchiha itu. Membuat bekas warna sedikit lebam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!"

"Handphone dobe" Mengusap keganasan dari reaksi Naruko tadi.

"Ahh, bilang-" Ucapannya terhenti saat mengetahui di pergelangan tangannya sekarang kosong. "Ehh?!"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Kejadian lima menit yang lalu? Ayolah Dobe!" Otak Naruko memutar adegan yang dimaksud kembali…

"_Baiklah, aku ada jam pelajaran. Semangat kalian berdua" Teriaknya saat berbelok melewati lorong tadi._

'_zoom 20%'_

'_zoom 50%'_

'_zoom 100%'_

"Handphone" imbuhnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Entah, berapa kali hembusan nafas yang menghilang dari Sasuke saat hari pertama di **KJHS** ini.

~SKIP TIME~

Ruangan yang tadi penuh sulur, pupuk yang berserakan, berbagai macam fasilitas perkebunan telah tertata rapi di sana. Bunga-bunga terlihat segar kembali setelah mengalami berbagai macam perawatan, apalagi latar suasana rumah kaca yang menampilkan rintik hujan terasa menenangkan. Scene yang sekarang memperlihatkan dua onggok(?) manusia yang pakaian putih berganti menjadi volkadot coklat duduk di bangku yang letaknya mengitari sebuah meja di tengah tempat itu.

"Dobe, kau cocok seperti itu" menunjuk ke seluruh tubuh Naruko bahasa halusnya 'hancur'.

"Terserah Teme" Ucapnya dengan tetap memandang ke rintik bening yang terlihat dari kaca itu.

"…"

Suasana yang sangat awkward menjumpai mereka, terutama Sasuke yang merasa di-kacang-in sama Naruko.

**Sasuke POV ON**

Wajah itu lagi, wajah yang sama seperti di bus tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang-

"Ne~ teme" selanya membuatku menjawab "Hn"

"Apa yang kau rasakan jika hujan menjatuhi bumi ini?" Kutengokkan kepalaku menuju arah yang ia lihat. Gemericik air yang mengenai kaca dan jatuh karena gravitasi memberikan kesan yang menarik. Aku yang tidak begitu peduli dengan hal seperti itu, mulai memikirkannya sekarang.

Hujan. Kumpulan dari uap air yang membentuk awan dan saat kadar air sudah melebihi batas, akan jatuh sebagai hujan. Tapi, saat ini aku mulai meragukan apa pengertian dari hujan itu.

"Rain is pain, teme." Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar itu. Hujan.. adalah.. kesakitan? Hagh?

**TBC**

**(Tuh Bingungkan Ceritanya)**

**a/n :**

**I won't give up **** Jason Mraz**

**Matsuri : Festival**

**Kikaku : Rencana**

**Matsuri no chōsen : Festival karangan Key #teehee lebih rincinya baca chapter-chapter berikutnya *nglirikItachi* ****(yg entah kpn updatenya) :3**

**(**) : Ngopi perkataan temennya Key :v**

**HOUNTONI GOMEN #BRAKK *njedokinjidatkelantai***

**Hiks.., maaap, hiks…, *darahngalir* ini benar-benar lelet bin lama bin ngeselin updatenya.. hikss dan hasilnya juga cuman 3 rbu word.. hiks…, hueee D': mangappp…**

**Oh, ya baru nyadar *nengokchapkmarin* ada yg kurang ya.. nggak kurang kok~ semua sudah sesuai plot kok~**

**Sasuke : Usotsuki, naskah buat chap den aja be-**

**Key : Naik mobil yang remnya jeblong terus masuk jurang hilang ingatan lalu krisis ekonomi dan membuat rela menjual di-**

**Gaara : Kau bicara apa?**

**Key : Oh, ini Gaa-chan, alur hidup Sasuke di next chap jika ia tidak bisa diam #smirk**

**Sasuke : …**

**Gaara : Bagaimana kalo di kasih ke orochi-**

**BRAAKKK**

**Key : Akan ku pertimbangkan usulanmu Gaa-chan *ngliatpintuygdbantingSasu***

**Naruto : #sweatdrop Jangan ditiru adegan di atas ya ^^'a**

**Key : Ehem, ARIGATOU buat yang udah REVIEW, FAV, FOLL , dan yang membaca chap super duper lelet ini :***

**See you next chap~**


End file.
